thegreatdevilwarfandomcom-20200214-history
The Great Devil War (series)
The Great Devil War (Danish Den Store Djævlekrig) is a series of Danish young adult fantasy books written by Kenneth B. Andersen. They center around the human boy Philip Engel and his numrerous trips to and experiences in Hell and other places in the afterlife, and about the titular conflict between the devils. The first book, The Devil's Apprentice, tells the story of how Philip is mistakenly killed and mistakenly ends up in Hell, and are forced to be taught the ways of evil in order to take over the throne from the Devil who are ailing. There are six books in the series, the sixth and last of which was released September 26, 2016. The books in the series are The Devil's Apprentice, The Die of Death, The Wrongful Death, The Angel of Evil, The Fallen Angel and The Fallen Devil. The first two installments of the series were released in English in ebook form on Amazon Kindle October 11, 2018. Print-on-demand paperback editions were released on October 19, 2018. The rest of the series is set to come out in English in 2019-2020. All the books with their English titles are listed on Kenneth B. Andersen's website, along with their covers and approximate release times. Reception and awards Plot Setting The Great Devil War The Die of Death The Wrongful Death The Angel of Evil The Fallen Angel The Fallen Devil Themes and inspiration English translation The first two installments of the Great Devil War series, The Devil's Apprentice and The Die of Death, were originally set to come out in English on October 12, 2018, although the initial release date given was October 5, 2018. The reason given for the delay is unforseen difficulties with the books. The rest of the books are set to come out in the following years, with The Wrongful Death in spring 2019, The Angel of Evil in fall 2019, The Fallen Angel in spring 2020 and The Fallen Devil in fall 2020. K.E. Semmel is the translator of Djævelens lærling (The Devil's Apprentice) while Pia Møller is the translator of Dødens terning (The Die of Death). For years, the original Danish publication house Høst & Søn had been trying to shop The Devil's Apprentice around to English language publishers after it translated by author and professional translator K. E. Semmel. They did eventuelly find someone, and the novel was set to come out in fall of 2015, but it fell through. On January 17, 2018 Kenneth B. Andersen wrote in a Facebook comment on the official Danish Great Devil War Facebook page, in response to a user, that The Devil's Apprentice as well as the rest of the series would get an English release, and asked for them to "stay tuned". Not many months later, on April 19, 2018, Kenneth B. Andersen hinted again at a potential near future English release in a comment on the official Danish Great Devil War Facebook page, and stated that it would hopefully happen in the fall of that same year (2018). On June 15, 2018, Kenneth B. Andersen revealed on his Instagram that the two first books of the Great Devil War series, Djævelens lærling (The Devil's Apprentice) and Dødens terning (The Die of Death), would be released in English in the fall of 2018. On June 14, 2018 an official English Facebook page for The Great Devil War had been launched, which gave the release date for the books as October 5, 2018. An announcement was published to the page on June 17, 2018 that stated that The Devil's Apprentice and The Die of Death will be released as e-books and print-on-demand. On June 20, 2018 Kenneth B. Andersen confirmed the release date of The Devil's Apprentice as October 5, 2018 on Facebook. Although the English title of Dødens terning was originally chosen as The Dice of Death, Kenneth B. Andersen decided to change it to The Die of Death on June 21, 2018 after receiving feedback from both Danish and English readers who felt "die" was more appropriate, as "dice" is technically grammatically the plural of "die" and might confuse a reader if only a single die appeared in the story. On June 22, 2018 Kenneth B. Andersen announced on his Facebook page that, if everything went well with the release of the first two installments on October 5, 2018, the rest of the series would be released over the course of the next two years, 2019 and 2020, making the series' total publication time three years. On August 15, 2018 Kenneth B. Andersen wrote on Instagram that he was currently proofreading K.E. Semmel's translation of Djævelens lærling (The Devil's Apprentice), which is the one that is going to be released to the English-speaking market. On August 17, 2018 Kenneth B. Andersen announced on his Facebook page that he had launched a new official English website. On it, all the Great Devil War books are listed with approximate release dates, including spring 2019 for The Wrongful Death, fall 2019 for The Angel of Evil, spring 2020 for The Fallen Angel and fall 2020 for The Fallen Devil. On August 21, 2018 Kenneth B. Andersen posted an image on his Facebook page and the official English Great Devil War Facebook page of the title page of The Die of Death, announcing that he was currently proofreading the translation. The image also revealed the translator of the book to be Pia Møller. On the front page of Kenneth B. Andersen's official English website it is written that the books will be released through Amazon.com. On October 5, 2018, it was announced on the English Great Devil War Facebook page that the release of the books had been pushed back to October 12, 2018 due to some unforeseen difficulties with the books. As a compensation, the first four chapters of The Devil's Apprentice had been put up on Kenneth B. Andersen's website for free. On October 11, 2018, The Devil's Apprentice and The Die of Death were released on Amazon Kindle, one day earlier than the announced release of October 12, 2018. The print-on-demand versions are set to be released sometime next week. Both The Devil's Apprentice and The Die of Death were released as print-on-demand paperback on October 19, 2018. References Category:Books